Pardon me, A captain Falcon songfic
by Hildebrant
Summary: a simple songfic about Captain Falcon and his vow to be the best, dedicated to Mature and auron no aijou


Welcome everyone, as I take you on another of my Captain Falcon centered Fanfics. This one is very special, this one being dedicated to another Loyal Captain Falcon Follower: "Mature" The First person to review my previous fic "Breaking the sound Barrier" It may be down now, but don't worry, I'll repost it soon, and with the third chapter, so don't worry about it being down.

            This Captain Falcon Fic, is a song fic, set to one of my favorite songs, by my favorite band: "Incubus" the Song: "Pardon Me" If you've read my stories as of late, you should expect one thing from me, and one thing only: Pure action, mixed with heart pounding drama, so get ready, and now, onto the songfic:

Captain Falcon kneeled before his opponent, Fox Mcloud, he had taken an enormous beating all throughout the match, He observed fox's demeanor, he obviously thought he had this fight in the bag, he thought wrong as Falcon summoned up his inner flame

Pardon me while I burst Pardon me while I burst 

"Falcon Punch!!!" Falcon screams as he nail Fox and sends him sailing across the roof of the Great Fox starship, Fox, slowly reeled from the assault and looked up, only to be met with a Falcon Kick, sending him even further down until he skidded to a halt on the roof. Finally regaining his balance, he looked back only to be met with Falcon's               "Raptor Boost" Uppercut, sending him straight into the air. Fox reeled within his mind, Falcon had only done minimal damage to him, he had him beaten, and now here he was getting knocked around like a rag doll

As he descended he prepared to counter with a kick, only to be met with another "Falcon Punch!" this one sending him flying into the stars and back to the transporter room.

A decade ago, I never thought I would be, at twenty-three, on the verge of spontaneous combustion woe is me. But I guess that it comes, with the territory, an ominous landscape of, never-ending calamity.

Falcon looks on at his handiwork, another proud victory against a strong opponent. As he waited for the Transporter to send him back, he thought back to how he became the way he was, his uncanny ability to wield flames through his body, and use them to enhance his strength. 

            "It occurred whenever I was stressed, or whenever my adrenaline took over, when my emotions were at their highest, that's when my body burns and lets it's inner fire speak when it cannot" 

            He remembered giving that speech to anyone who would listen, it was his way of describing his ability to throw flaming punches and kicks, It seemed appropriate that he put it to the test at the only place that would fit in: "The Smash Bros Tournament" where everyone in the known universe would compete to see who was the best, like the old Martial Arts tournaments of old, only these ones were a lot more hazardous. 

I need you to hear, I need to see. That I have had, all that I can take and

Exploding seems like a definite possibility

TO ME!!

Falcon thought back to his time in the back, he wasn't well liked by many in the back, claiming that his style was too rough and that his showing off and bragging after his matches were tasteless and insulting to them all. Well to Hell with them all, and to everything that they thought, If they didn't like how he played, then tough, and another fight with anyone of them seemed like a good idea at the moment.

So pardon me, while I burst and rise above the flames.

**_I've had enough of this world, and it's people's mindless games._**

**_So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame._**

**_Pardon me, Pardon me, I'll never be the same._**

****

Falcon looked on at his opponents, Luigi, Gannondorf and Falco, the instigators of the rumors he had heard. He slowly stepped up and strode towards them, a fire almost visible under his visor as he quickly picked up speed and dashed towards them, attacking without mercy.

**_Not two days ago, I was having a look, in a book and I saw, a picture of a guy, fried up above his knees. I said I could relate, cause lately I've been thinking of combustication as a welcome vacation from, the burden's of, the planet Earth, like gravity, hypocrisy and the perils of being in 3-D and thinking so much differently…_**

****

Falcon picked up one of the record books, glancing through it, he saw Fox executing his fire fox attack, and he looked at home in the flames, like he was made of fire himself. 'I can relate' he thought to himself like letting the fire within take over, would be a welcome release from the pressure and worry of being in this new world where winning and losing are all you need to concern yourself with.

So pardon me while I burst, into flames I've had enough of this world, and it's people's mindless games. So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame.

**_Pardon me, pardon me…I'll never be the same._**

****

Slamming the book closed Falcon stood tall and proud, and then made a promise to himself: "I will rise above them all, I will silence my critics, and I will be the best, no matter what the cost!!" Falcon said as he clenched his fist while flames danced around it, igniting his power and fury.

Well, that's it for my first Smash bros. Songfic, please reply and feel free to criticize it, as long as it's constructive only, well, please read and review. 


End file.
